


Rainsquall

by Httpseventeen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httpseventeen/pseuds/Httpseventeen
Summary: "I literally prayed for me to heal, you know. Then suddenly the rain happened. And then you're here," Mark smiled contentedly."It's magical."





	Rainsquall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i had a panic attack one night so.. enjoy?
> 
> *as written in the tags Mark and Donghyuck are older than their real age here (in their 20s)
> 
> *my twitter acc is @neoculthot (shameless self promo bcs why not u w u )

Donghyuck came home to his apartment late at night after a reunion with his highschool friends. It was quiet, too quiet perhaps, only the sound of the rain was audible. Mark, the guy whom he has been living with for quite a long time, would usually still be up at this hour watching shitty TV shows but there were no signs of him. Donghyuck thought he was the only one home until he noticed faint melodies coming from Mark's room. It sounded somewhat melancholy, which he knew wasn't Mark's preference for music, and he sensed something was wrong.

"Mark?" Donghyuck knocked on his door. “Can I come in?”

There was no response, thus he took it as a permission—Mark would shout and tell him not to come in if he didn’t allow. The room looked clean as usual, being the clean freak silly Mark was. Donghyuck fixated his gaze at the lump on the blankets. “Mark?” he neared the bed and tugged on the blankets, revealing the boy beneath, who was trembling with tears streaming down his face. It was Mark.

“Oh no.. What’s wrong?” Donghyuck sat beside him. Mark didn’t say anything, taking short breaths and clutching at his own chest. Donghyuck felt his heart throb, the sight was too much for him. He then lied down facing Mark, pulling Mark’s hands away gently when he tried to cover his face with them. “Hyuck please, I look like a mess,” Mark finally spoke, his voice shaking.

“Nonsense,” Donghyuck caressed Mark’s cheek, completely forgetting about the boy’s loathe for skinships. But instead of hitting him on the head, Mark put his hand on Donghyuck’s, rubbing it with his thumb.

“I didn’t expect you to be home so soon,” it took Donghyuck a solid ten seconds to respond for he was taken aback by Mark’s unusual behavior. “Mark, it’s already past 1 am.. I’m not really a night owl like you,” Donghyuck noticed how swollen Mark’s eyes were and he figured Mark must’ve been crying for so long, to the point where he lost track of time. Donghyuck moved his hand up to stroke Mark’s hair so tenderly and the latter was practically enjoying it too much, closing his eyes and just feeling every touch.

“Hypothetically speaking, if I were to smooch every inch of your face, would I get a smack?” Donghyuck asked with the most serious face he could pull off, which finally got Mark’s lips to curve into a smile. “Hypothetically speaking, I would actually love that.”

Donghyuck started with sweet kisses on Mark’s eyelids. “I hate seeing you cry,” he proceeded to kiss every part of Mark’s face, except for his lips—Donghyuck thought Mark wouldn’t want to be that intimate yet so he hesitated. Donghyuck had always been touchy with his friends, but he was especially soft for Mark and Mark only. Both of them had known that they were whipped for each other, but they agreed to not get engaged in a committed relationship just yet.

Mark abruptly wrapped his arm around Donghyuck, motioning him to come closer, and snuggled against his chest. They stayed like that, cuddling on Mark’s bed, sappy music still playing in the background accompanied by the sounds of dripping rain. Donghyuck had ever imagined himself cuddling with Mark before, but this had never gone through his mind—him being the bigger spoon, pressing kisses onto the top of Mark’s head and not the other way around. Donghyuck swore he could almost hear his own heart drumming in his chest, and he was sure Mark heard it best. Mark seemed so relaxed, Donghyuck thought he had fallen asleep until his body tensed and he looked up at Donghyuck with glistened eyes.

“Mark, what’s bothering you? You can rant to me about it,” Donghyuck wiped the tears falling down Mark’s left cheek. “Unless you don’t want to ta-“

“I-I just,” Mark started. “I’m tired, Hyuck. I might be overreacting and overthinking but I t-think, I think I’ve offended someone. I think I’ve hurt someone’s feelings. I didn’t m-mean it, though.. A-And he didn’t actually s-say that he was pissed off,” He tried so hard to explain between sobs.

“Maybe I can help? I can contact him for you- do I know him?” Donghyuck rubbed Mark’s back in attempt to calm him down.

“It’s Jeno. You don’t need to, it’s okay.. I’m gonna be okay,” Mark was still holding back his tears. “Why am I always like this, blurting out my unfiltered thoughts and end up regretting it. Why do I never fucking learn.”

“You two bicker on a daily basis, don’t you? I’m sure he wouldn’t despise you even if he really did get offended, he’ll talk it out with you and everything will be fine,” Donghyuck gave Mark a reassuring smile, which Mark responded with a low hum and he snuggled against Donghyuck’s chest once more. “By the way, you kind of smell like alcohol.”

“Well, I had a blast,” Donghyuck giggled. “Remember that Renjun guy I told you about? He was so drunk he called his ex and started roasting him, telling him to suck his own ass and everything. And my other friend Jaemin started dancing and singing to Hyuna’s songs. It was chaotic- oh, I drank only a bit though. I’m totally sober.”

“Your friends are crackheads,” Mark’s voice was muffled as he didn’t bother to tilt his head back to talk. They fell silent, Mark actually dozed off this time, comfy in Donghyuck’s embrace. Donghyuck backed away a little, wanting to take a look at Mark’s sleeping face and oh boy, he had to restrain himself from kissing Mark right then and there. Donghyuck shifted, breaking off the cuddle session to try to get out of Mark’s bed, but a hand grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?” Mark’s eyes were still closed. “Can you, uh, sleep here tonight?”

“Okay, but I need to change clothes,” Donghyuck tried to get up but Mark’s hand refused to budge. “Mark, sleeping with jeans is pretty uncomfortable.. and you said I smelled like alcohol.”

“You can borrow my clothes. Please? I just don’t wanna be left alone,” Mark eventually opened his eyes, gazing at Donghyuck pleadingly. Donghyuck gave in, rummaged in Mark’s closet instead and changed into a pair of Mark’s sweatpants and a hoodie he was really familiar with. “So this is where my hoodie went,” Donghyuck teased and he can practically feel Mark blushing. “J-Just shut up and go back to spooning me.”

And so they cuddled, again, this time staring at each other’s eyes. “Mark, I thought we’re going to sle-“

“You know what?” Mark cut Donghyuck off.

“What?”

“When I started crying, the rain came as if it was trying to calm me down. And when I stopped crying just now, the rain stopped too,” Mark chuckled. Donghyuck looked at him fondly. “It’s crazy how that works.”

“I literally prayed for me to heal, you know. Then suddenly the rain happened. And then you’re here,” Mark smiled contentedly. “It’s magical.”

Donghyuck went speechless. He never thought those sweet words could come from Mark, who sucked at telling people his true feelings. Mark made him feel so special and so warm he felt like melting.

“And also, Hyuck,”

“You don’t need to hesitate to kiss me.”


End file.
